waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sham Pooh
"Sham Pooh" is the first segment of the second episode of the third season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh that originally aired on ABC on August 25, 1990. Synopsis When Pooh loses his appetite, every animal mistakes each other's name. Plot The episode starts with Pooh having breakfast when, all of a sudden, he loses his appetite! Rabbit, Gopher, Piglet, and Tigger, who had just arrived at Pooh's house to have breakfast with him, are shocked! The friends go to Owl's house. Owl thinks that Pooh is a fake and that the real Pooh is missing. Tigger says this is a job for Tigger, Private Ear. At the "court," Tigger spills the contents of a honey pot on Owl, which leads Owl to think he's Pooh. Gopher starts talking like Owl, which leads him to think he's Owl! Piglet thinks he's Gopher because they're both small. Rabbit gets worried about what would happen to his garden if he was Piglet, and then says Piglet's catchphrase, "Oh, d-d-d-dear!" This leads Rabbit to think he's Piglet. Tigger and the real Pooh start looking for Pooh's appetite when Pooh falls in a hole. Piglet (who still thinks he's Gopher) pops out, and so does Pooh. Pooh goes to his house with Tigger, where they find Owl and Rabbit (who still think they're Pooh and Piglet). All of a sudden, Gopher (who still thinks he's Owl and is trying to fly) leads Tigger and Pooh to a honey tree. Tigger pushes Pooh in, and there's lots of honey inside, as well as Piglet! Suddenly, the honey forms a swirling honey whirlpool and the honey whirlpool sucks up Pooh and Piglet as the honey level gets lower and lower until it pops out of a hole, as well as Pooh and Piglet. Pooh starts eating the honey and says he found his appetite. Piglet asks, "Does that mean I'm not Gopher anymore?" Pooh says that everyone's back to who they were originally. At the end, everyone's at Pooh's house, well, except for Gopher, who's still trying to fly. Characters * Winnie the Pooh (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Piglet (voiced by John Fiedler) * Tigger (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Rabbit (voiced by Ken Sansom) * Gopher (voiced by Michael Gough) * Owl (voiced by Hal Smith) Trivia *This episode was written by Josh Selig and directed by Emily Squires. *This is the third and final time Tigger dressed up as his alter ego: Tigger, Private Ear. *The episode is a pun on the brand "Shampoo" a product used to wash people's hair. *This is a role reversal episode. Owl becomes Pooh, Gopher becomes Owl, Piglet becomes Gopher, and Rabbit becomes Piglet. Tigger and Pooh were the only ones that didn't swap roles with anyone. *Gopher fell down while trying to fly like Owl four times. *When Gopher falls down, his screaming is the same as he screams when he goes down to his hole. *This episode is on the "Detective Tigger" VHS. Gallery Pooh and piglet in a honey whirlpool by foxlover35-d8q2xn4.jpg|Pooh and Piglet are caught in a honey whirlpool.